Meliodas
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 30+ Classification: Half-demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of Seven Deadly Sins Destructive Capacity: Small city level (has been holding back until now, but has feats like destroying Bustee Dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban, cutting apart a mountain with a twig and splitting Byzel Rock when he punched Ban into it) | At least small city level (much stronger in this form) Range: Average human melee range, hundreds of meters with air blades | Extended human melee range (with claws & blades) Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (dodged Gilthunder's lightning) | Massively hypersonic+ (severed Geera's hand and returned back to his starting point before she could react) Lifting Strength: Class G+ (his arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Bustee Dungeon) Striking Power: Class PJ | At least Class PJ Durability: Small city level (took numerous punches from Ban, including one when Ban was boosted up after stealing all of Meliodas own physical strength and speed) | At least small city level (tanked several attacks from Link-boosted Helbram) Stamina: Very high (fought against Ban for an extended period of time while taking a lot of punches) Standard Equipment: His broken sword Intelligence: Skilled fighter Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, can disperse elemental/energy attacks, able to generate air blades with slashes, can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, can infuse his sword with a black flame increasing his cutting power | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), flight (via forming a wing), regeneration (mid-low), can inflict wounds which is difficult to regenerate (mid) Weaknesses: His Full Counter is ineffective against physical attacks | Bloodlusted, looses the capacity for rational thought Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Full Counter:' Meliodas can reflect an attack back at the opponent with greater power than what it once had. The drawback is that it's useless against indirect attacks as well as physical attacks. *'''-Counter Vanish:' Instead of reflecting an attack, Meliodas can disperse it completely. *'-Revenge Counter:' Meliodas soaks up tremendous damage and then deals it back even stronger. This technique is very dangerous as it Meliodas is required to take a large amount of damage '-Demon:' Meliodas is half-demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and looses the capacity for rational thought. *'-"Black Matter":' When he access his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. '-Enchancement - Hellblaze:' Meliodas can cast an ominous black flame around his sword increasing his cutting power. It's strong enough to permanently leave a scar on the likes of Ban. *'-Divine Slayer:' A stronger version of Hellblaze. Meliodas' strikes enchanted with this do much more damage and have significantly more range. '''Key: Human' | Demon Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists